The present invention relates to construction machines, such as skid steers and compact loaders, and, more particularly, to mechanisms for gaining access to the cab of such construction machines.
Construction machines or vehicles, such as skid steers and compact loaders, generally include a chassis and a traction device coupled to the chassis and adapted to move the chassis along the ground. The chassis supports a cab in which the operator sits and operates the construction machine. A construction tool, such as a bucket, forklift or grapple, is movably coupled to the chassis by lift arms, and is operated by the operator using controls located in the cab. The lift arms of many construction machines move alongside the cab and have major pivot points behind the operator. Due to the operator's proximity to the moving lift arms, pivot points and construction tools, fully enclosed cabs have been employed to protect the operator from injury.
In some construction machines, it is desirable to employ a compact cab having a small interior space, just large enough for the operator to sit and operate the controls. This is particularly applicable in the case of skid steers. Skid steers use a four-wheel drive traction device with left-side and right-side drive wheels, which are independent of one another. The independent drive wheels make the skid steer especially agile. By coupling this agility with a compact overall size, skid steers can operate in areas that are otherwise off limits to larger equipment. Accordingly, such skid steers have a compact cab having a pivoting front door panel, which provides a front door opening through which the operator may enter and exit the small interior space. Due to the small interior space of such cabs, the operator must duck down and virtually crawl through the front door opening and into the interior space of the cabin. In addition, the small interior space of such cabs do not permit the operator to stand up inside the cab. Accordingly, if the operator wants to survey the ground in the area of the construction tool, he must exit the cab.
It would be beneficial to provide a construction machine or vehicle having an improved mechanism for entering and exiting the cab, such that the operator could more comfortably and easily enter and exit the cab. It would be of further benefit if such mechanism also allowed the operator to stand up and survey the work area without having to exit the cab.